Talk:Sejuani/@comment-87.120.65.203-20120513224632/@comment-150.176.227.130-20120515140750
I ABSOLUTLY LOVE SEUJANI she is my 2nd favorit champion. Her passive is actually a bit better than one might think...think about it 10% ms reduction lets say a perosn has 380 ms for just her AA that is reduced to about 353 ms as long as seujani has 2 ms boots with her passive on a person she can catch up to some extant. her q is good while i wish mabey that it would nock up or do a little more damge its still very good u can dash through walls aply aoe slow and do aoe damge with it its also a gap closer. her w is quite simply amazing one of my favorit abilites in game as long as the person is frosted it does amazing damge lets say ur top lane vs some one and the come in to attack you u (at lv 1) and there stupid enough to comit to it with ur frost on the target it does 100+ damge not to mention your aa. what im trying to say is her w has more damge potential at lv 1 than most champs do. as for her e it does damge and can aoe slow great for team fights particularly when ur wraping it up and they start running. Her ultimate is one of my favorits in game its a long range damge + stun aoe whats not to love. as for her cooldowns there bad if you dont get cdr on the other hand though if you get max cdr w can be on almost all the time (1 sec of downtime). and her other abilites are not bad either her ultimate is so good with max cdr or at laeast 30% cdr. that being said and i do LOVE seujani i do think she is a hair underpowerd. she it a little to item reliant and slow jungler(i dont jungle anyways). here are some things i think they can do to change her for the bettr id like to point out that i dont think all of these things should be put on with each other that would make her op but i do think she needs a little buff. first one is simple incease her ad to be the highest in game she is suposet to be tanky and her abilites scale with ap. If you all think thats op then id say then make her passive only be able to be applyed ever (base attack speed amoount) so building as would be useless to apply passive to a lot of people. another thing that has been mentiond is make her passive either do 15%slow or more what i think is better make it last longer like 5/7 sec people complaine that 10% doesnt do much but if its on a target for long it might make chases much easer. her q one of two things i would do would be to incease its range by a bit..incease it by 25/50% and or make it nock up people. that being said another thing that i think would make it better would be if it stuned a target(s) who have her passive on them for .25/.5 sec < if they were to switch the stun id say incease its cd by a few sec. her w i would make it tolgle able andconstant i would make the mana at the early lvs a bit high so she wont be op at the begining, but i will say i would make it so that by rank 5 it would be the equivelent now of clicking w when ever you can ( 1/6 hier to count for that sec now that it cant be active). i would also make it every 5 sec apply frost to targets it damages it would keep its damge and its inceased damge to frosted targets with her e what i would do is make it so it would apply frost to all enemies in range and if targets are already frosted do what it does with its damge and slow ect. with this it allows for a bit more aplicatioion and a way to help when chasing targets u wernt able to frost. her ultimate. now all the above stuff is stuff i would like but i dont think there needed her ult tho i do think needs a damge buff to it it annoys me when i see a target with so little hp i ult thinking its going to be a nice little kill and it doesnt kill them i undersntand thats not what the ultimate is for but i still think the damge is lackluster i dont think they should change its ratios. with her ult one thing...now i think this might be a hair op but this could work i like the idea of all her abilties doing something extra to frosted targets.. and i thinkit would be cool if they made her ult stun for an extra .5 sec to frosted target(if they did that buf i defently dont think shey should incease damge with it another thing with seujani that might help a little is mabey reduce cds but sice she is very good with 30%+cdr thats just a minor thought